


this moment (we own it)

by Jedi Buttercup (jedibuttercup)



Category: Fast and the Furious Series, Furious 7 (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death Fix, F/M, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 06:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22711597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedibuttercup/pseuds/Jedi%20Buttercup
Summary: Tomorrow would come when it came.
Relationships: Gisele Harabo/Han Lue
Comments: 12
Kudos: 70
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	this moment (we own it)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/gifts).



> A treat! Because Han and Gisele have been on my mind a lot since I saw the first trailer for F9. They really did deserve all the happy moments!

Gisele shifted the bag of groceries to one arm as she opened the door of her Tokyo apartment. The distance from there to Han's haven for fast cars and disaffected teenagers had occasionally been an annoyance in the past, but the obscurity was a blessing now; she hadn't seen a single person she recognized from DK's circle while she was out. The longer that remained the case, the better their chances of eventually getting out of the city in one piece.

She'd regret the loss of Han's dream, but not so much the reality they'd be leaving behind. Gisele was a citizen of the world; she could be happy anywhere. Home was where _he_ was. And hopefully, where _she_ was, for him.

She could hear him talking to someone in the other room as she closed the door again, and rolled her eyes with a wry smile. He was _supposed_ to still be playing dead; the peace between his protégé and the local Yakuza had been hard-won, and the situation would get messy if DK's Uncle Kamata found out about his survival. Fortunately, the only people likely to have Han's backup number were the ones they least needed to worry about causing trouble. At least, not _that_ sort of trouble. 

She deliberately made a little noise as she locked the door again and set the bag down on the counter, unpacking the ingredients she'd bought for that evening's meal.

Han's voice went briefly quiet; then she heard the distinctive tones of a farewell, and he appeared in the doorway, bracing one arm against it as he smiled at her.

"Any trouble?" he asked, eyes tracing attentively – and appreciatively – over her form.

He'd been a lot more intense about making sure she was all right since the events in Spain and her long recovery. The scars didn't bother him; only the fear that something else might happen to take her away from him. Fair enough, since she doubted she'd be over her first sight of _him_ after the wreck near Shibuya Crossing anytime soon. Particularly given the clues pointing to the possibility that the incident had been engineered, and _not_ by the junior Yakuza he'd been playing games with.

"None. You?" she replied, eyeing him back. He looked fine; but healing took a toll, and he had a tendency to chafe when he couldn't keep himself busy.

"Nah. Just Dom." Han shrugged, amusement curling at the corner of his mouth. "Wanted to tell me that Sean's good, but he's not _that_ good. And that if I actually wanted him to believe I was dead, next time I should pick a better liar to pass on the news."

She snorted. "He isn't wrong. We'll be lucky if none of the others demand DNA confirmation, after what happened with Letty."

Han's expression sobered. "I'm sure he'll pass it on. Eventually. In the meantime, though, other shit has been going down in LA. Dom's house blew up – luckily while no-one was in it – and Hobbs got sent to the hospital."

She stilled, eyes widening in alarm. "Han, you're still healing. If they need one of us to go...."

He winced apologetically. "No, no. He told us to keep laying low; they've got this."

"But....?" she prompted him, relaxing slightly.

" _But_ ," he sighed, stepping out of the doorway and advancing slowly across the room. "It does bother me that I was apparently the first one targeted; like I’m the obvious weakest link. I thought we were keeping a lower profile than that."

Gisele lifted her eyebrows at him, but stepped away from the counter without comment, moving to meet him half-way. One of Han's arms was still wrapped in a cast, and his face still bore a few fading marks from the explosion; but he moved easily, none of it appearing to bother him as he slung the other arm around her waist to pull her in close.

There were barely two inches of difference in their heights; in her heeled boots, she didn't have to stretch up at all as she leaned in for a thorough hello.

"Mmmm. It always would have been something," she shrugged, when she finally pulled back. It could just as easily have been fallout from her time with Braga that put them on the radar, as a consequence of his dealings with Yakuza. Or the trailing edge of their involvement with Dom and his team. "What matters is that we're still here. We'll make it through this."

"Just like we have everything else," he agreed. "I'd ask what I did to deserve you, but..."

"...you really want the answer to that?" she replied, archly. Then she leaned back in for another lingering kiss.

"Mmmm."

Tomorrow would come when it came. Right now, she planned on thoroughly enjoying the moment.


End file.
